Injection of a drive fluid (e.g., flooding) is often used to displace oil and/or gas from reservoirs. The drive fluid (e.g., water, carbon dioxide, chemical) is used to physically sweep the oil and/or gas in the reservoir to an adjacent production well. However, in some instances, a portion of the oil and/or gas remains in the reservoir after one or more injections of drive fluid. In addition, some of the drive fluid may clean out or “sweep” a sub-region of the hydrocarbon bearing formation. The fluid impedance generally decreases in this swept zone. No matter how much more drive fluid is added, the drive fluid will generally flow through the swept path since it has the lowest resistance. The swept zone is the zone that is the target area to be plugged or blocked with an obstruction material (e.g., polymer), thereby diverting the drive fluid to other areas of the reservoir.